swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Wreck and Ruin
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy "Wreck and Ruin" is a mini-adventure designed for 2nd-level heroes. It gives the heroes an opportunity to salvage the blasted hulk of a Trade Federation battleship destroyed in one of the engagements of the Clone Wars. Adventure Background During the Clone Wars, countless ships on both sides of the struggle were blown to pieces and left adrift in space. Larger ones were towed out of spacelanes to minimize danger to Hyperspace travel, but every so often, an explorer or smuggler comes upon the wreckage. Often, the drifting hulk is too damaged to be useful as anything other than scrap, but sometimes the derelict proves to be a veritable treasure trove of salvageable goods. One such derelict, a large chunk of The Starworm (A Trade Federation ''Lucrehulk''-Class Battleship), was recently discovered by a smuggler named Vordell, who then sold the coordinates of his find to his old friend Sude Raalo, a Neimoidian gunrunner and veteran of the Clone Wars. Based on the scans that Vordell showed him, Raalo guessed that at least one hangar bay was more or less intact, and that, amid the wreckage, he might find a Remote Processor- which could be worth as much as one million credits. Adventure Outline The heroes hear of a salvage job being offered by a Neimoidian arms merchant named Sude Raalo. Raalo operates out of Mos Eisley spaceport on Tatooine, sometimes as a supplier for the Hutts, sometimes as a go-between for smugglers. Despite being an "Untrustworthy" Neimoidian, Raalo is considered to be as honest a trader as anyone operating in Mos Eisley can be. If the heroes inquire about the job, Raalo meets them in the Mos Eisley cantina, where he tells them about The Starworm. Raalo offers the heroes 2,500 credits to enter the hulk of The Starworm and bring back any intact cargo crates and other reclaimable items they can safely salvage. He wants them to be especially watchful for any Remote Processors they might chance across; Raalo has a buyer who is interested in them, and if the heroes bring him any, they can keep anything else they find. (Otherwise, he is willing to pay them a cut of only 15% off the sale price for the salvage.) If the heroes accept, Raalo is willing to do whatever it takes to get the heroes to the site of the wreckage, including renting them a beat- up YT-1300 Transport (For 3,500 credits). He suggests they depart as soon as they can. It is possible that the smuggler who sold him the coordinates of the derelict might have sold it to someone else, as well. Bargaining with Raalo Main Article: Bargaining with Raalo With a successful opposed Persuasion check (Against Raalo's modifier of +15), the heroes can negotiate Raalo's base pay up to 4,000 credits. If they beat his check by 5 or more, they can negotiate him up to 5,000 credits. Finding The Starworm (CL 7) Main Article: Finding The Starworm Even with the coordinates that Vordell supplied Sude Raalo, locating The Starworm requires a bit of work. The Storworm is drifting and is some distance from where Vordell originally charted it. Once the heroes arrive at the given coordinates, they still need to make a DC 25 Use Computer check to detect the faint trail of debris the derelict left behind. Once they do, however, it is an easy matter to follow the trail to The Starworm's current position. Boarding The Starworm (CL 2) Main Article: Boarding The Starworm The wreckage of The Starworm is drifting toward the Geonosis System, surrounded by a "Cloud" of debris: the shattered husks of Starfighters, a few Battle Droids, and pieces of the battleship. The Starworm is also slowly spinning, requiring a DC 30 Pilot check to line up the airlock of the heroes' ship with one of the two airlocks in the aft section of the derelict. (Of course, the heroes can choose to take up a relatively stationary position and space-walk over in Space Suits.) Wreck of The Starworm (CL 2) Main Article: Wreck of The Starworm SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Wreck and Ruin." The heroes can enter the wreckage of the Trade Federation battleship Starwarm by digging through the piles of debris aft of the hangar or forcing one of the forward airlocks open. Because the wrecked ship has no atmosphere, the heroes need Space Suits, or at least Flight Suits, to survive. This encounter includes 4 B1-Series Battle Droid and 2 B2-Series Super Battle Droid. Conclusion Main Article: Conclusion If the B2-Series Super Battle Droids became involved in the fight, award the heroes experience as if this was a CL 2 encounter.